Only Time Will Tell
by IsabellaC1726
Summary: Charlie dies and Bella is adopted by the all to loving Cullen family. Will Bella learn to trust her new family of will the creepy Edward who keeps hitting on her drive her out of her house? ExB EmxR AxJ CxE Full summary inside ALL HUMAN T for safety
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary: Bella's father, Charlie Swan, is a police officer. One day Bella gets a disturbing call from Deputy Mark. He tells her the news and lets her know that she will be placed in Child Services. What will happen when they send her to the Cullen's house and meets her new brother, Edward Cullen? All human**_

**Hello everyone. Some of you may be wondering why I haven't updated my Dream On fic. It's because I have a slight case of writer's block. So to get my mind off of it I've started writing this fanfic. Hopefully I'll be able to keep writing sometime soon. Thanks for all the support.**

**Disclaimer for the whole story: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. I do own Linda.**

**BPOV**

**Only Time Will Tell**

**Chapter 1**

**Devastation**

As I placed the onions in the pot of spaghetti sauce I thought of my mother, Renée. She had left Charlie and me long ago when I was merely four, a child. Thirteen years later and she still hadn't called or visited or anything.

I didn't realize I was crying until one of my tears fell into the pot, causing the sauce to splash and burn my arm. I quickly wiped the salt water off my cheek to assure that when Charlie stepped threw the front door—which he surely would soon—he wouldn't have to see my pain. It would pain him too.

I started growing a little worried when after the spaghetti was finished and on plates Charlie still hadn't arrived home. It wasn't like him to be this late without calling.

Suddenly the phone rang. I picked up the wireless phone. "Charlie?" I knew it was him. Who else would call at this time, dinner time?

"Hello, Ms. Swan." Deputy Mark, one of Charlie's work buddies said in a bored voice. He was panting slightly. "I'm afraid I have some bad news."

I silently braced myself for whatever was coming. "Yes?" I prompted. "What is it?" I was worried now.

"Charlie… well… he's…" Mark took a slow, deep breath, preparing himself for his next words, as did I. "He's dead Bella. Gone."

I was silent for awhile before I realized Mark was probably waiting for a response. "How?", was all I could manage.

"We were working on a case, you know, the Wilsons' case, and… well… he was shot. We're not sure by whom but I promise you, we will find out." He took another deep breath. "Until then, you're going to be placed in Child Services."

I started crying. "What? Why?" I couldn't believe it. My mother was gone, my father was gone and now they were going to make me move in with a new family, new house and start a new life?

"Bella, you're still only seventeen, you're not old enough to live on your own. I will be by in a little while to pick you up then we will go to the Child Services' office in Seattle. I'm sorry, but this is the only way. Please pack and I'll be there in forty-five minutes."

"O-okay-y." I stuttered before hanging up. I ran to the table and stuffed all of the spaghetti in my mouth quickly.

I ran up the stairs and burst into my room, sobbing louder than ever, and quickly pulled the big, black duffel bag out from under my bed. I un-zippered it and ran to my dresser. I pulled everything out of the drawers and stuffed it all in the giant bag and then I pulled everything from the closet and stuffed them in too. I didn't have much that I needed to pack so I was done within fifteen minutes.

I sat on the couch and cried into my hands until I heard a loud honk outside, coming from the driveway. I stood swiftly from the couch and grabbed my bags. I put my black high top Converse and ran to the waiting police cruiser.

"Hello Bella. You can throw your bags in the back." I did as he said and sat in the passenger seat. "Now let's get going." He turned the keys in the ignition and stepped down on the gas pedal.

________________________________________________________________________

"Hello? May I help you?" I heard the lady sitting at the desk in the lobby ask Mark. I was still trying to pull my bags into the building.

"Yes. My name Is Deputy Mark." He gestured to the badge that was pinned to his jacket. "I work in Forks. The chief down there… well, he passed on today." He tried to quiet his voice, so not to upset me. "He was shot on the job and this is his daughter." He gestured to me. "Her mother ran away long ago and no one has had contact with her in years. She has no one; the chief's parents died 10 years ago and her mothers parents died just a few years ago."

"Thank you for bringing her to us." The old lady behind the desk stood. "Hello, I'm Linda. I'm the secretary here. And, you are?" Her curly gray hair bounced as she walked towards me, her hand extended.

I took her hand in mine. "Bella." I muttered.

"Hello, Bella. Why don't we grab your bags and get you settled into a room. I will explain everything that happens to you once we've gotten you registered." She leaned down to grab my small backpack and led me down the hallway.

Deputy Mark waved to me and exited the building. He told Linda he would fax my registration form over later on.

Linda stopped me at a small room at the end of the hallway. "This will be your room until we find you a new family. You do. However, have a roommate. I believe she's in the Mess Hall, eating her supper." She dropped my bag on the bottom bunk of the bunk bed; it looked as if the top bunk had already been claimed. "She'll be back later on. Make yourself at home."

I dropped my huge bag on the bottom bed along with my bag of toiletries. "Thank you, Linda." I muttered sadly.

"Don't worry dear, we'll find you a new home with a loving family." She pulled me into a tight hug.

All I could do was nod.

"Good night." She smiled, walking out of my new room.

I sighed and dropped onto my new, uncomfortable bed; it felt like a rock. I stayed like that for ten minutes before I decided I should put my things away. I stood and moved my duffel bag over to the small dresser with nothing on it, the other one had, like the bed, been claimed. Carelessly, I shoved my clothes into the drawers and returned to my bed, grabbing my bag of bathroom goodies.

I began to make my way towards the quaint bathroom, nearly hidden in the corner of the room before a high pitched voice broke my concentration. "Hello." I nearly jumped through the roof.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" I turned around to see a girl, about my age, standing in the doorway. She was taller than I was and had long brown hair. "My name is Angela Weber."

"Hello Angela, I'm Isabella. I prefer Bella." I informed her, taking a step forward with my arm extended.

"Umm…" She eyed my hand as if it were a deadly snake.

"Oh, sorry." I muttered foolishly, only now realizing she must have been an abuse victim and didn't trust anyone to touch her. "Anyways," I murmured awkwardly. "It's been a long day. Do you mind if I go to bed?"

"No, by all means, do. I'm going to go to bed too." She nodded towards the bed I would be sleeping on. I noticed she never aloud her long sleeved shirt to move above her wrist, something a "cutter" would do.

**So that's all for now. Enjoy and feel free to ask questions. I've decided that everyone that reviews gets a special sneak peak of the next chapter:D**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, yes I still have writer's block when it comes to Dream On. I have an idea of where I want to go, I just don't know how I'm going to go about getting there.**

**Thank you to the three people who reviewed. I believe I gave each of you a slightly different sneak peak and that's because I've changed that passage several times. So here's Chapter 2:**

**Only Time Will Tell**

**Chapter 2**

**Family? I don't think so.**

I spent nearly a week laying on my rock of a bed. I didn't eat. I didn't move. I didn't do anything. I was emotionless. I felt alone. Why Charlie leave me? Why would Renee leave me? Why would _anyone _leave me?

Angela had been adopted not two days after I arrived at Child Services. She now had two little brothers, twins and loving parents.

"Bella?" Linda whispered, waking me from the only place that was safe anymore, slumber. "Bella, there's someone here to see you. They're looking to adopt a girl about your age." I sat up. "Please be good." She was referring to my silence for the previous six days.

"I will. Let me get dressed and I'll be right out." I muttered, still sounding a little depressed.

"Okay. They're in the lobby."

I nodded and smiled half-heartedly before getting out of bed. Linda closed the door behind her and I started to get changed. I put on my favourite pair of black skinny jeans and a lavender top. I slid my feed into my purple flats that matched my shirt and opened the door. I had to dress to impress.

As soon as I entered the lobby two very… _attractive_ people stood from their seats. "Bella?" They asked in unison.

"Yes," I nodded. "That's me."

"We're looking to adopt a girl your age and we would like to talk to you. Is there somewhere we could go to speak privately?" The woman said, taking a step towards me.

"Yes." I repeated. "Follow me." I started walking towards the interview rooms. Once there I motioned towards the chairs. "You can have a seat, if you like."

"Thank you." The man sat down in the furthest chair followed by his wife. I sat down across from them. "I'm Carlisle and this is my wife, Esme." He gestured towards the woman sitting next to him.

"It's nice to meet you." I looked at them and pitied myself. They were both so beautiful and I was just a plain Jane. I would never be accepted as a part of their family.

"We won't ask you anything to personal, alright?" I nodded at Esme's words. I nodded for what seemed like the millionth time. "You're seventeen, right Bella?"

"Yes. I was born in Phoenix but when I was a few years old my…mother…she left my father and me." I admitted

"Oh. Phoenix? That's where we… live. Will that be a problem? You know, will it make you remember…bad memories?" Esme seemed like the concerned, non-selfish type. She really felt for me even though I'd never told her about what had happened with Charlie.

"No. I love Phoenix!" I exclaimed. "I've always hated Forks. My dad…" I had to pause to take a deep breath.

"Take your time. In fact, you don't even need to tell me anything." She touched my forearm lightly.

"Thank you." I murmured, deciding not to continue. The Charlie wounds were just to fresh.

Esme and Carlisle continued to question me for an hour. Finally Linda interrupted to tell me I could go eat lunch now. The couple quickly excused themselves and told me they would talk to each other about adopting me. Suddenly the furious feeling in the pit of my stomach was wiped clean and replaced with a nervous feeling. Esme seemed like the _perfect_, someone who could easily replace the thoughts of Renee. And Carlisle seemed like someone who would definitely not replace Charlie but help me enhance my memories.

"Thank you." I muttered while exiting the room. I paused just outside the room, after I closed the door. I knew I shouldn't have done it but I couldn't resist it.

"_Any progress?"_ Linda asked.

"_I think…" _Esme pondered. _"We would like to adopt her. She seems like a wonderful girl and a magnificent daughter."_

"_Okay, if you'll follow me to the lobby you can fill out the forms. I'll let Bella know after lunch."_ I couldn't believe it! I had a new family and my new parents were Esme and Carlisle Cullen. They had told me they had a daughter and two sons already and loved their daughter so much they decided to adopt another.

I ran straight to my room, of course not interested in eating. I grabbed everything from my dresser, bed and bathroom and shoved it all in the duffel bag. I couldn't wait to get out of this dump of a place.

________________________________________________________________________

I couldn't believe I had fallen asleep. I guess not eating for a week does that to you.

"Bella?" Linda shook me gently. "Bella, dear, I have some good news." She paused for dramatic effect. "Mr. and Mrs. Cullen have decided to adopt you." I already knew this but that didn't stop me from smiling, a big, toothy grin. "They'll be here in a little while to pick you up so you should be ready and presentable in, I'd say, forty-five minutes."

I nodded and stood to get dressed. "Wait," I paused realizing something. "Doesn't it take over twenty-four hours for the papers to be finished?"

"Yes. Actually, you've been asleep for two days." She looked down. It seemed like she was ashamed of it.

"Oh, no that's fine. Thank you, I needed a good rest. I'll get dressed right away and be out in the lobby soon."

________________________________________________________________________

"Bella, they're here." Linda whispered in my ear, startling me. "Oh sorry to scare you. Esme and Carlisle are waiting for you at the door."

"Okay, thank you, Linda, for _everything_." I thanked her.

She pulled me into a tight hug. "I'll miss you Bella. Please, take care of yourself."

"I will." I assured her, pulling out of the hug awkwardly. I walked in the general direction on the doors.

Suddenly I was pulled into a tight embrace. "Bella!" Esme cooed in my ear.

"Mrs. Cullen." I greeted her, nodding my head slightly.

"Oh please, dear, call us by our first names, Esme and Carlisle. Or if you wish, Mom and Dad. Either one's fine with us. You're family now." _Family._ I knew I would never have another _real_ family, just a fake one that Child Serves had chosen for me. I would never _truly_ have a mom or a dad or _real _brothers and sisters. _I would always feel alone_.

________________________________________________________________________

**AWWWW SAD! Anyways, I was gonna write more but I felt that this was a good place as any to end. Sorry for the slight cliffy. I'll update as soon as possible. Feel free to ask me any questions!**


End file.
